Eu Amo
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: -Ninguém nunca me amou, nem ama, nem vai amar. -Eu amo. –ela respondeu."


**Eu Amo**

Já fazia um ano desde que Sakura encontrara Sasuke e fora se juntar a ele na busca por poder, aprendendo tudo com Orochimaru.

Naruto ficou deprimido por um tempo, mas foi aí que Hinata entrou em cena, ela ajudou-o a superar tudo, Naruto pela primeira vez se sentiu amado e amou também. Os dois estão juntos já faz uns 6 meses e nunca mais se desgrudaram.

Kiba está treinando com a irmã, já que pretende ser veterinário também. Shino agora é um ANBU, assim como Neji. Por falar nele, está com Tenten a algum tempo, ela deu o primeiro passo é claro, já que em matéria de sentimentos o Gênio Hyuuga parecia ser mais lerdo que o Naruto. Lee agora é sensei também, Chouji abriu um restaurante e Shikamaru é o líder dos espiões de Konoha (N/A: se não existe inventei agora.) e Ino, já não é mais a fraca kunoichi. Determinada por se tornar útil, entrou para a ANBU e foi a melhor aluna de Ibiki, hoje ela é integrante da Elite dos Torturadores ANBU (N/A: existe?). (N/A 2: Eu tive que fazer um resumão de todo mundo, mas agora a coisa fica mais voltada pra Ino).

"Suna, por quê? Eu sou torturadora não mensageira!"-pensava Ino enquanto andava até o escritório do Kazekage. Tsunade mandou-a levar mensagens para os aliados, já que o grupo de Shikamaru prevê invasões inimigas em breve.

-Toc, Toc.- (N/A: cara, sou ridícula com as onomatopéias!) Ela bateu.

-Entre. -respondeu uma voz educadamente fria.

-Com licença. -ela começou, aprendera a tratar com respeito os seus superiores. -Trado uma carta da Hokage. -e lhe deu a carta. "Sempre tão frio".

-Obrigado. –"Bonita" –Aqui diz que há perigo de invasão em Konoha e nossa ajuda seria bem vinda, por isso, você deverá ficar aqui por alguns dias e ajudar a treinar nossos chunnins e jounins.

-Correto. –"Treina-los??? A Hokage não falou nada disso! Eu não acredito!! Dias em Suna???".

-Vou pedir para alguém lhe mostrar um quarto.

-Obrigada.

Um dos empregados a levou a um quarto bonito e simples. "Puxa, vou ficar solitária aqui, talvez Gaara converse um pouco. Vou falar com ele na janta."-ela decidiu e foi tomar banho.

Logo ali ao lado no escritório do Gaara, algum sentimento estranho estava começando a brotar dentro do coração do frio e impiedoso Kazekage.

Janta

Durante toda a janta, Ino tentou puxar assunto, porém desistiu, ele somente acenava a cabeça ou soltava alguns comentários monossílabos do tipo "Hum... Aham" de vez em quando.

Fim janta

Foi assim durante dias, até que a paciência e educação da loira foram para o brejo:

-Eu não agüento mais! Sou um ser humano e preciso me comunicar! Você é sempre assim? -gritou. -Não fala nada?

-Não vejo necessidade em falar, muito menos com você, a mensageira.

-Então, a mensageira vai se mandar. Não sou mais útil, seus chunnins e jounins são ótimos. Mandaremos uma carta dizendo o dia que seus ninjas poderão se juntar as nossos. Adeus Kazekage-sama. –Ela se virou para ir embora. Porém, Gaara ainda tinha uma dúvida:

-Por que quer tanto falar comigo?

-Por que não há outra pessoa para se conversar por aqui .Além do mais, adoraria saber o que tem debaixo dessa máscara de pessoas fria e insensível.

-Um monstro, apenas isso.

-Você parece ser tudo, menos um monstro.

Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso. Alguém não o enxergava como um monstro afinal?

-Já respondi sua pergunta, com licença, preciso ir.

-Fique! –ele disse e dessa vez quem arregalou os olhos foi ela. –Prometo conversar com você.

-Por que isso agora?

-Porque... sua presença me faz bem.

Ela então sorriu e disse:

-Já que é assim.

Noite

Ino acordou depois de um pesadelo e não conseguiu mais dormir. Resolveu beber uma água para espairecer. Porém, ao chegar à cozinha, viu que não era a única.

-O que houve? –ele perguntou.

-Pesadelo, medo, odeio dormir sozinha. –respondeu, pegou um copo e foi até a pia pegar água.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro.

-Realmente acha que sou confiável? Calmo.

-Você me parece bem calmo e paciente.

-Sou um monstro, Ino.

-Não, não é. Você só não recebeu amor, é solitário, não monstro.

-Ninguém nunca me amou, nem ama, nem vai amar.

-Eu amo. –ela respondeu.

-O... o quê? –ele estava confuso. Ela disse que o amava, aquilo era estranho e novo pra ele.

-Sim. Por que? Não quer alguém que te ame? –ela deu um passo a frente e ficou mais próxima dele.

-Não! –agora ele deu um passo a frente, ficando perigosamente perto dela. –Eu só estou surpreso por poder corresponder aos seus sentimentos. –E a beijou, um beijo intenso, rápido. Ino correspondeu e o abraçou. Ele colocou uma mão em seu cabelo loiro e ficaram aproveitando o melhor momento de suas vidas. Sabendo que algo mais ia acontecer, Ino conseguir sussurrar por entre os beijos: "Quarto".

Aquela noite, ela não passou sozinha, nem a seguinte e nem as outras.

Mas a carta de Tsunade chegou, avisando-a de que era hora de voltar.

Ela não queria ir, ele não queria que ela fosse, mas era necessário. Ele tinha que deixa-la ir, mas antes algo teria que ser resolvido, urgentemente.

Ultima noite em Suna

Os dois estavam sentados na varanda aproveitando os últimos momentos juntos. (N/A: que drama gente, ela só vai viajar) Gaara não sabia como dizer, mas era agora ou só na próxima semana, ou mês, ano. Quem sabe quando seria a próxima missão de Ino por lá?

-Ino. –ele começou. – Quer casar comigo?

-Como? Gaara eu tenho que voltar para a minha aldeia e...

-Não agora. Quero apenas que todos saibam que você é minha. Só minha. Sempre.

-É claro que eu quero. –e o abraçou.

Ele entregou a aliança a ela e sussurrou:

-Eu... te amo.

-Eu também.

No outro dia, ele acordou e ela tinha ido, "Agora, vou ter que esperar pela sua próxima missão, meu amor...". E sorriu ao contemplar a aliança, que iria selar seus sentimentos para sempre. "Em breve, minha esposa."-ele prometeu. "Esposa".


End file.
